characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka (MGQ)
|-|Base= |-|Nephillim= |-|Worldbreaker= |-|Judgement= Summary Luka is a boy of undetermined age who goes on a quest to end racism by defeating the monster lord and her heavenly knights, but he ends up befriending them all, learning the truth about himself and his mom, soloing a pantheon of angels and destroying this lunatic of a goddess named Ilias along with her 2 even crazier co-conspirators who all betray each other and want to become the ultimate entity via fusing themselves with light and darkness and taking hyper-drugs. But in Paradox, things are different, and instead of all that he has to chase after his cyborg dad with these lolis and his friend who looks way older than him and is actually a multiversal death machine in disguise but no one knows that. And along the way, they have to protect all of creation from non-existence itself that's consuming it slowly. Oh and in Paradox he's way stronger and things are infinitely more over-the-top than in the original game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B | Unknown Name: 'Luka, Fallen Hero, Sometimes called "Son of Lucifina" by higher angels '''Origin: '''Monster Girl Quest '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unspecified; between 10 and 21 according to things mentioned in the game however '''Classification: '''Human/Angel Hybrid '| Apoptosis(?) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, Precognition, Regeneration (Potency unknown), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon the elemental spirits to grant himself unique abilities), Medicine mastery, Medicine manipulation, Barrier creation, Illusion creation/manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of himself to confuse opponents via ninjutsu skills), Money manipulation (Can cause actions to grant him far more money than he would normally get from them), Science manipulation, Alchemy, Element/status imbuing, Will breaking (Can shatter a foe's mind and cause their morale, willpower and positive feelings to vanish), Can cause all physical attacks to miss (Via serene mind/fallen angel dance), All stats boosted while in certain environments, Reality Warping, Buff negation (Can remove any and all positive effects from a foe via altering reality), Can ignore durability via holy energy attacks, Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can use special attacks to "break" the physical stats of enemies, greatly diminishing them. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Construct generation (Upon defeat, can create an object), Resurrection, Magic attack reflection/immunity, Can recover magic/stamina/etc by taking damage, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough (Via angelic properties), Mastery over 25 different weapons, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Space manipulation, Gravity manipulation, Dimensional manipulation (Can manipulate barriers between parallel realities and go to and from isolated spacetime pockets whenever he so pleases), Time manipulation, Soul manipulation, Acasuality, 4th wall awareness, Weakness alteration, Sealing (Via angel halo), Flawless restoration (Can restore all aspects of his health via concentrating his mind, including physical health, mental health, etc), Elemental manipulation, Elemental absorbtion (Via the powers of the 4 spirits), Elemental immunity, Bio manipulation (Can turn parts of his body into tentacles to restrain foes), Immunity to bio manipulation, Matter manipulation (Can turn his opponents' bodies into stone or light), Death manipulation, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation/destruction resistance (Could use elemental attacks even in places where the universal concepts of the natural elements were dead, survived in the concept-devouring chaos), Matter manipulation resistance, Death manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Paralysis, Paralysis immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation resistance, Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation '| Death manipulation Immunity, Time manipulation Immunity, Power Negation Immunity, Poison Immunity, Probability Manipulation Immunity, Mind Manipulation Immunity, Paralysis Immunity, Stat Manipulation Immunity, Size Manipulation Immunity, Immunity to burning, freezing and electricity, Buff Negation to a much more potent degree than his base, Likely Void manipulation, Space manipulation, Conceptual destruction via control over the chaos, Existence erasure, High-Godly Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Possibly more Attack Potency: '''At least '''High Multiverse Level+, Likely Low Metaverse Level (Even by the end of MGQ Paradox part 1, he's capable of fighting and defeating the likes of Adramelech , who can control the chaos , an antithesis to existence itself merely by existing . Over the course of part 2, he battles and defeats people much stronger than her. All of existence is implied to possess multiple, likely limitless multiverses that are accessible via the new game+ ), potentially High hyperverse Level (The verse is implied to run on the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics, which does in fact involve hilbert space, by multiple statements ) | Unknown (These 2 new forms have not appeared in-game yet, and are only able to be fought in the Labyrinth of Chaos as "super-bosses") Speed: Immeasurable (Can move and exist within spaces that exist in between timelines with no repercussions , can do the same inside the chaos itself as well as within spacetime that's been eroded and warped by the chaos . Can potentially speedblitz people who can do the same) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Mountain level (Escaped from the grasp of a mountain-sized monster), Likely Immeasurable By virtue of being higher-dimensional | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''High Multiverse Level+, Likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High hyperverse Level | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''High Multiverse Level+, Likely Low Metaverse Level (Adramelech's manipulation of the chaos did not harm him physically, but it did discourage him. Tanked it once from her weakened self , and again from her full-powered self. Took blows from a weakened Adramelech and many people far stronger than her in that state), potentially High hyperverse Level | Unknown Stamina: Very high (Able to climb entire mountains in little time, can fuck grills for days straight, seldom even needing water.) Range: Unknown (Can fight equally with people who easily have universal or higher range, but he himself doesn't have any good range feats) Standard Equipment: '''The '''Angel halo, a baleful sword created by Heinrich by melting 666 angels alive and fusing them onto a sword. Can either kill, or seal when the enemy is weak enough, whichever the user may wish. Intelligence: Genius (His intelligence in the field of mathematics impressed promestein , who discovered every field of modern science by herself while imprisoned in a cave over the course of centuries) Weaknesses: 'Weak to lewds '''Key: '''Base/Angel form '| Judgement/Worldbreaker Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Daystar: A counter-attack which he performs when the enemy attempts to attack. Hits extremely hard. Later upgrades this to Infallible daystar, which is even more powerful. *'Ninefold Rakshasa:' A flurry of 9 sword strikes which only seraphim-level angels can use. Described as "near infinite" in-game, but it only hits 9 times. Upgrades this attack to Ninefold Rakasha: Asura, which basically just does more damage, and can thus be assumed is stronger than the original. *'Fallen Angel Dance:' Allows him to perfectly dodge most attacks, even those that are thrown at him by a being with immeasurable speed. His attacks also never miss and hit twice. *'Heavenly Demon Revival:' A concentration of Luka's power which deals massive damage. Later upgrades this attack to Heavenly demon revival: Gaia, which makes it even stronger. *'Flash Kill:' Splits the very fabric of space and time and can destroy even things that have AP-ignoring hax. Upgrades this attack to Flash kill: Destructive wind, which boosts it's strength massively. *'Element Spica:' A skill which deals horrendously massive damage, but costs a lot of stamina to perform. Imbued with the power of all 4 elemental spirits, who embody the universal concepts of their respective elements. *'Quadruple Giga:' Luka's strongest skill and a toned up version of element spica. If activated while the 4 spirits are in effect, it's power increases 10,000 fold. "The power of this skill is amplified by each spirit imbued in it. But if all four were at a power of ten, it wouldn’t be ten times four for forty... It would be ten to the fourth power for 10,000..."- Alipheese the 16th. As Judgement: *'Empty sky' *'Judgement' *'Sword of the Heavens' *'Thunder of Judgement' *'Big Bang' *'Goddess of Creation, Ilias:' Summons Ilias as if she were an elemental spirit wielded by his base *'Mass Dispel:' Removes all manner of buffs As Worldbreaker *'System: Sylph V2:' Summons Sylph, the elemental spirit of wind, and removes buffs *'Gnome/Gaia GH:' Summons Gnome, the elemental spirit of earth *'Undine Laser Drill:' Summons Undine, the elemental spirit of water and attacks 6 times *'Salamander Death Cannon:' Summons Salamander, the elemental spirit of fire, and attacks 8 times *'Nano-flare' *'Flames of Judgement' *'Big Crunch' Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Superhero